The present invention relates to a matrix-type display represented by a liquid crystal display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having an inspection circuit for inspecting scanning lines and signal lines or the outputs of driving circuits supplied to the wirings of the scanning lines and the signal lines.
A conventional method of inspecting the scanning lines, signal lines or the outputs of driving circuits supplied to these wirings includes in bringing a test probe into direct contact with each of the wirings or the output path of each driving circuit.
With the increase in resolution and capacity of the display apparatus, however, the pitches between the wirings or between the output terminals of each driving circuit are reduced to such an extent that the inspection by the conventional method has now become difficult. Also, simultaneous inspection of a plurality of wirings requires a plurality of probes and complicates the configuration for an increased cost of the inspection apparatus, while a reduced number of probes leads to the disadvantage of a longer inspection time required.